Snakes and Lions
by LittlelazyCat
Summary: What would happen if Draco had a sister, and she was sorted into Griffindor? Chaos! First fanfic! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I hate to say this..but..I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!..(sob)

It was nearly Twilight when Adara Malfoy sat on a bench with a perfect view of Hogwart's black lake, breath making small clouds in front of her face. Her cloak bore the crest of Griffindor. Moments later, a boy with bleach- Blonde hair, wearing a Slytherin cloak, arrived.

"Adara" he said as he sat beside his sister, but a good amount of space between them.

"Draco" Adara said, acknowledging her brother. Her voice then changed from someone who was addressing a business partner to something angry, almost sinister. "Aren't you supposed to be avoiding me? I was under the impression that I brought dishonor to your pure Slytheriness or something stupid like that." Her voice dripped with so much hate and frustration it was like she had spat something out that tasted vile.

_She's so funny when she's really pissed._ Draco thought to himself. "Yeah, well, growing up with you makes me miss you sometimes." Ever since at the beginning of the year, when the sorting hat had declared her a Griffindor, their parents had treated her like a mudblood in Hufflepuff, only talking to her if it was absolutely necessary or sending her howlers, which ranged from '_you've brought dishonor on our ancestors!' _to '_stay away from our true child!'_ and some even nastier that Professor McGonagall had to mute because of their excessive amount of swearing. Draco noticed that on some of these occasions, she hid and cried for hours at a time.

He of course believed this was wrong; Adara was one of the few people that he truly enjoyed spending time with. But he didn't want to be hated by his parents, either. He could imagine his father's voice, '_Tut tut, Draco, defending these inferior races. You are much better off with the rest of us.'_ He could imagine his aunt Bellatrix cackling her slightly mad laugh, _'would it be easier if a murdered her? Then you wouldn't have to worry about her pretty little face!' _No, it would be much better for him to not care about his sister. But that was like tripping someone just so you could escape the giants.

It was wrong.

But what was he to say about right and wrong? His family (well, excluding Adara) worshiped the dark lord. The dark lord was a murderer, and that was wrong.

"I'll talk to them, Adara. Even having them disinherit you would be better." He expected another vile comment, but instead she gave him a sort of side hug, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a good ten minutes, and then Adara got up and set off towards the castle, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.


	2. I'm not a redhead!

**Sorry last chapter was slow! It'll get better, I promise!**

**I'm sorry you missed most of Adara's first year, but it was just full of misery so I thought you could skip it****.**

That summer, Draco talked to his parents. It went better than he expected, seeing that he was plenty yelled at, sworn at, and punched in the face. But then they agreed to disinherit her, because then they could act like she had never existed. In the end, Adara was out on her own, last name now Atria and with less than 100 galleons in her vault. Her new guardians were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Adara felt odd living with the Weasleys. She now shared a room with Ginny, and she became part of their family soon enough. The only thing that took a while for her to get over was the fact that she had blond hair while everyone else had red. Her life was definitely better, now she was no longer receiving howlers.

What she liked the best were the twins. With a personality a lot like her own, she learned a lot of new tricks from them that summer. They even showed her the Marauder's map.

One night, Fred (or George, she honestly couldn't tell which) told her to keep Molly from finding out they were gone. So she did what anyone would do (or for that matter, what the twins would do). She let the garden gnomes into the house, hyped up on sugar.

It made such chaos that even with her helping Molly to fling them out of the house, there was still a couple lurking behind the pipes when she said (after noticing that even Percy came out to fling some out of his room) "Why didn't Fred and George come out to help? And where is Ron?"

Ginny, who was nursing a bite she had gotten from a particularly crazed gnome, shrugged, saying "when I got rid of the gnomes in Ron's room, he wasn't in there. I thought he was downstairs."

Adara, who knew that she was going pink in the face, said "I'll clear out the rest of the gnomes, Molly." She grabbed the last two under the sink, and then she got a brilliant idea.

While Molly went upstairs to check the twin's room (which is quite perilous from the jokes and pranks under construction in there), Adara grabbed a bit of Floo powder and whispered "Malfoy Manor". She then let the crazy gnomes loose in the room designated for breakable antiques. She left to the sound of breaking china.

When she came back to the kitchen, Molly was yelling at the twins, Ron, and Harry Potter, of all people! She mouthed 'sorry!' to the twins before sitting down for some breakfast.

**Again, slow, but I'm afraid I have a bit of writer's block! Review to share ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
